1) Field
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to the field of semiconductor processing, and in particular, to smart device fabrication for semiconductor processing tools via precision patterning.
2) Description of Related Art
In semiconductor processing, such as plasma etching or deposition, the temperature of the processing tool components can affect the rate of processing. For example, chamber lid temperature variation can create a large gradient in the wafer etch rate and critical dimensions. Non-uniform temperature distributions of processing tool components can result in particle defects and metal contamination on the semiconductor wafer, as well as affect processing (e.g., critical dimension) uniformity.
However, typical processing tool components are either passive in the sense that they lack temperature feedback mechanisms, or have temperature feedback mechanisms that lack accuracy. The lack of accurate temperature feedback in processing tool components can result in non-uniform temperature distributions in the components, leading to high defect rates on the processed semiconductor wafers, and a shortened useful life of the components due to thermal stress induced cracking of bulk as well as coated components.